The present invention relates generally to an improved system for turning heavy loads or objects such as stone slabs or the like, and more particularly to such a conveyor means which includes a turnover section for utilization when indicated.
In the treatment of large objects such as stone monuments and the like, it is necessary to treat various surfaces of the work or objects, and in particular, the opposed major surfaces thereof. Generally speaking, the opposed major surfaces are chipped or otherwise treated by sequential operations, with the operator normally turning or otherwise rotating the work between the treatment on opposed surfaces. In the course of this effort, it is, of course, helpful to have a mechanical means for turning or rotating the work between operations, without the turning requiring lifting and rotating of the load.
In installations equipped for the treatment of stone or other heavy objects, conveyor systems are frequently employed for transporting the work between individual operations. These conveyors frequently employ cylindrical rollers mounted on spaced centers, with the conveyor extending continuously between adjacent work stations. For the actual transport of the load on the conveyor, mechanical means may be employed to either apply a force against the work, or drive means may be employed for certain of the cylinders so as to move or otherwise transport the work therealong. The turnover device of the present invention may advantageously be employed in a conventional conveyor system, and may be utilized on an as-required basis, with the device otherwise operating as a conventional conveyor.